Resident Evil Diaries: Vol 1
by Together We're Invincible
Summary: Diaries of some old and new characters from the Resident Evil World. Please R&R. Some diaries get quite dark.


RESIDENT EVIL Diary's

diary #1

_**Hello and welcome to a little project I've started, I call it a project, it could eventually come to that but really it's just an idea. I have no idea how many of these I will do, I guess I'll just do another one whenever I get an idea, but, as a result, these will constantly have a "completed" status on them, even though I may update at a later date.**_

_**Anyway, this one is about a security guard who works in Birkin's Lab and his reaction to the events that go on around him. The actual date of Birkin's assassination is unclear but I think its the 22**__**nd**__** September 1998 but I could be wrong but that doesn't really matter, does it?**_

- - - - - - -

NAME: John Kent

OCCUPATION: Guard at the Umbrella Secret Raccoon Lab. Facility

AGE: 23

_28/08/98_

I got the job working security in the Umbrella Lab, I've had to sign a contract, swearing me to secrecy which is a little weird but I need the money so I'm not going ask questions. My job is just to watch the entrances and make sure no unwanted guests get it, I do this with this guy named Bill. He's in his forties and has been working with Umbrella for several years now and he seems to like me. He is married and has a kid who he says is currently in an Umbrella Training School for Talented Children, he didn't tell me much about the school but from what he did tell me it sounded pretty damn impressive.

I also met the scientist who does most of the research here. His name is William Birkin, he's pretty secluded and doesn't talk much, I said hello to him when he first arrived but he just shoved an ID card in my face and walked straight into the lab. His wife, Annette, is around the lab a lot too, she's very headstrong and demanding and, like Mr. Birkin, I haven't talked to her at all. Bill says they're both quite secretive and it's best to stay quiet around them.

The job is weird, but it's the best I can get at the moment.

_03/09/98_

We heard shouts coming from the lab today so we quickly rushed over to see what was happening. We found Mr. Birkin holding a vile of a purple liquid, cheering in success. As soon as he noticed us he quickly snapped at us "what are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to reply but Bill quickly beckoned me to leave as Birkin continued to say "get out of here!". Strange.

I asked Bill about what Birkin is doing in the laboratory but he said he didn't know. I think he was lying. I asked him later what happened to the guard previously but he wouldn't tell me, I'm slightly worried.

_09/09/98_

Me and Bill where given the job of looking after a young girl called Sherry. According to Bill, she's Annette and William's child although she doesn't have much contact with her parents as they're always working. Poor kid. She spent most of the time reading a book called "The Little Princess" but we did have a brief conversation. It went like this.

M: Hello, Sherry.

S: Hi, mister. Thanks for looking after me.

M: No problem and call me John.

S: I never really get to see Mummy and Daddy's work, I never really see them.

M: Why's that?

S: They're really busy. Saving the world and stuff!

M: Is that so.

S: Yeah, at least, I think they are. They're making some sort of virus thing that can-

At that point, Annette walked in and interrupted us. She looked rather worried and immediately took Sherry home. She's been looking at me really weirdly ever since. I wonder what she and her husband are making.

_14/09/98_

Sherry was at work again today. She ran up to me and said hi to me and showed me a locket Annette had given her. She was quickly brushed away by Annette, I think Sherry doesn't get too be around people very much and her mother seems to be very secretive of her.

Bill came into to work looking really worried and distressed this morning. I asked him why but he didn't tell me. I wonder what's happened.

_16/09/98_

An Umbrella Executive came today; he told us he was here to see Mr. Birkin, so we had to let him in. A few minutes later, we heard shouts coming from the laboratory but before we managed to get to them the executive came rushing through the door and quickly departed.

Afterwards, I saw Annette leave the laboratory, almost in tears, quickly followed by William, who looked very distressed. As he left, he was muttering "they can't take it away from me."

Bill still look worried, I swear I saw him crying earlier but he denied it.

What the hell is going on here?

_20/09/98_

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Bill told me why the previous guard who had my job left. He didn't leave at all! Annette killed him!

Apparently, he had tried to leak information about their research and was shot by Annette in front of Bill. That is why he was so secretive! Also, he found out his daughter had been murdered and that the Umbrella school was not really a school but rather a testing ground for something called the "T-Virus". I tried to ask Bill what the "T-Virus" was but he started raving about how they couldn't leave now, Umbrella would kill him, and his wife. He told me that if I tried to escape Umbrella would do the same to me and my family. I'm so scared.

Annette and William haven't come to the lab since that executive came so we've been protecting whatever they've been doing in there. I tried to go in and look but Bill stopped me.

I've got to get out of here but how?

I'm so scared.

_21/09/98_

The Birkin's still haven't come back to work so I was going to go check it out but, again, Bill stopped me. He was genuinely scared so I told him I wouldn't but when he went on his break I went in anyway. By god, what are they doing?

There was all this weird equipment around and strange animals that had been dissected then I found this slide show which showed pictures of people, or what I think where people, being injected with something and mutating and changing into this hideous things. Will they do that do that to me?

Bill came in whilst I watching the show and started screaming at me. I thought he was gonna hit me but he simply dragged me out the room.

I'm so scared.

_22/09/98_

What the fuck is going on? Two of Umbrella Mercenaries arrived at our entrance and demanded entry. One showed me his authorisation, his name was HUNK and but he had no listing of rank. When I called him on this he had neither. Acting on protocol, I told him he could not enter but then the other guard grabbed Bill and put his gun to his head whilst this HUNK guy grabbed me and threatened me with his gun and told me that if I didn't let me in he'd shoot me.

What could I do? I let them in. Bill got real nervous and wouldn't talk. We waited for a few moments before hearing gun shots and then the two men came out again, holding a case. I didn't see what's in it and they didn't talk to me. Two minutes later, Annette comes out, acting crazy and repeating "G-Virus". What the hell is going on in this madhouse?!

A few seconds later, we heard a boom and we entered the lab. Inside, there where blood stains on the floor and a huge hole in the side of the lab! William was gone and there was that purple liquid all over the floor.

Again, about an hour later, we heard more screams and gunshots somewhere else in the facility. We didn't investigate, we were too scared.

I'm so scared.

_23/09/98_

Oh, god. Bill…

We continued to guard today, not entering the laboratory at all.

At about six, a rat appeared and managed to bite Bill. I immediately stamped on it but before I did, I noticed it had red eyes. Bill said he was alright but I think it hurt more then he let on.

Afterwards, he said he was starting to get a stomach ache and a headache and it slowly got worse. He eventually ended up sitting down I the corner of the room, trying to use the wall to hold him up.

Things got only worse when Annette came back, looking even more scared. She saw Bill in the corner and asked him if he'd been bitten by something. I told her about the rat and he shot him! RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES!

The crazy bitch then pointed the gun at me and shouted "DID YOU GET BITTEN!?" I told her I didn't and she lowered her gun before continuing into the lab.

Fuck it, I don't care what Bill told me, I'm getting out of here.

I'm so scared.

_27/09/98_

I tried to stay in my apartment as long as I could, but it go too bad, zombies where everywhere. I had to get out of my apartment and I immediately headed to the police station but I didn't get there. Halfway through my journey I was surrounded by these weird creatures. I've never seen something so scary in my life.

They had no skin, just muscular tissue all around there body and they moved across the floor on their all fours. They had these huge tongues which they could use to grab and whip people. One cornered me in an alleyway. I was sure I was finished when I heard the rattling of machine gun fire and opened my eyes to see a group of UBCS soldiers and some civilians only a few metre's away in front of me. I joined them and they took me to a local library, where they setup a barricade.

I'm so scared.

_29/09/98_

The UBCS members haven't been very talkative, but that's probably because the news as got around that Umbrella is responsible for this zombie mess. I tried to talk to one but he said he was busy guarding us so I left him alone.

There are four members with us, a blonde, muscular girl named Anna, she's only 19, the leader of their group, a heavy built man named Bruce, a weapons expert called Charlie and another girl called Suzie.

There are five civilians, including myself. An old lady who doesn't talk to anyone, a 16 year old kid named Pete and his elder sister, Jackie, again, they mostly keep to themselves. A policeman named Locke who I have befriended. He taught me how to make bullets and how to effectively use a knife, I'm not sure if it will help me but it makes me feel safer knowing but only a little bit.

I'm so scared.

_30/09/98_

I'm alone. Everyone's dead. I'm all alone except for Anna's body. I've locked myself in a storage cupboard in the library. Zombies are clawing there way inside but I've managed to create a pretty effective barricade.

Everyone's dead

Locke… Anna… Charlie… Jackie…

Oh god.

At about five minutes to midnight the barricade broke and zombies began to pour in. The UBCS began to start shooting but it was no use, too many of them. Bruce was the first causality, swiftly followed by Jackie. Pete screamed for his sister and ran forward to help her, only to be devoured. I looked around for everyone else only to find the old lady trying to run away from the zombies and Charlie running to save her as a zombie grabs her but it was too later and she was quickly on the floor and another grabbed Charlie and tore out his jugular.

Suzie, Anna and I ran back to a last resort barricade they had setup earlier in case of something like this but Suzie tripped and Anna spun around and grabbed her hand. I turned to assist but it was no use. One zombie got my arm but we quickly managed to get him off me and get into the storage cupboard.

We quickly completed the barricade and fell to the floor.

Anna then told me she had been bitten and took out her gun. She told me she didn't want to be like one of those things and told me that, if it was alright, she wanted to end it now. I told her to do whatever she need and she ate her pistol and blew her brains out.

I took the gun and looked in the clip, one bullet. I looked at my own bite and, in turn, put the gun in my mouth. I pulled the trigger only to hear a click… the gun had jammed.

I screamed out in frustration, I was a dead man walking, why can't I end it now!?

I'm so scared.

_31/09/98_

Arm hurts. So Hungry. Gun Jammed. Anna looks funny so kicked face in. Flesh…

I'm so scared.

_01/10/98_

Flesh. Blood. Hungry.

I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I'm so scared.

- - - - - - - -

_**Little darker then I intended, but none the less, I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
